


A Diamond in the Flesh

by nirvhannahcornell (josiebelladonna)



Series: Twisted charms [9]
Category: Lorde (Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Psychedelic Dreams, Art, Drawing, Fanart, Gen, Illustrations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:53:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21748609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/josiebelladonna/pseuds/nirvhannahcornell
Summary: An old lifelike drawing of Lorde I did when the song Royals got big
Series: Twisted charms [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1565710
Kudos: 7





	A Diamond in the Flesh

**Author's Note:**

> Forgot how much I loved this one. My love of psychedelia is all over the place here  
> (yes, this was done in markers) 💜


End file.
